Total Drama Mobius
by Mathew-Swift-Fiction
Summary: After witnessing the Total Drama series, Dr. Eggman convinces Chris McClean to make another season of Total Drama with his cast and some other special guests... Sonic (C) SEGA Total Drama (C) freshTV
1. Prologue: Total Drama Eggman

_**This crossover of Total Drama and Sonic the Hedgehog contains scenes of extreme stunts, performed by animated teens and Mobians.**_

 _ **Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**_

* * *

 **Prologue, Part 1: Total Drama Eggman  
**

* * *

The morning was filled with the sizzling sound of cooked bacon and sausages, prepared by Orbot. The sun was rising across the sea and Cubot finished buttering the toast and placed them carefully onto their master's plate. He was always focused towards details. **  
**

"Finished, pard'ner!" Cubot cheered in an unusual raspy voice. "The Sheriff'll like these mightyfine eggs benedict, straight from the horse's mouth!"

"Remind me to fix that voice chip, Cubot." The elegant voice of Orbot asked. Then, they hovered down the hallway to meet their master and present him his breakfast. Two metallic doors opened for the robots and they came into the living room, where Eggman was beginning to get impatient.

"About time, you useless scraps of metal!" He hollers. "My show is about to begin!" He grabs the plate of food and stares at it. He specifically asked for egg whites, as he was trying to watch his cholesterol, but he had no time to argue. The season finale of Ducktective was coming on, and he had to know who shot the main character. The narrator's voice came, as the mad doctor turned on the gigantic television.

" _Previously, on_ Ducktective..."

* * *

 **59 minutes later...**

* * *

Soon, the living room was a disaster. Potato chip bags, candy bar wrappers and soda cans were all over the floor and crumbs crowded the rug. Eggman was on the edge of the couch, unaware of Orbot and Cubot watching the show behind him. The TV shows a white duck, lying in a hospital bed, as a heart monitor was making a beeping pattern. A man, wearing a London police officer uniform was on the side of the bed, with tears dropping down his face.

"Quack quack-quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." The duck quacked, softly. (Translation: "I'm going to the big pond in the sky.")

"I just don't understand who shot you." The man sobbed, wiping his eyes. "The only person that clever enough is... *GASP* Ducktective!" Then, a bedpan hit the man in the face knocking him out, cold. The injured duck looked at the doorway, as another duck, with a black goatee waddled into the room.

"Quack quack quack-quack quack..." The other duck replied. "... QUACK QUACK-QUACK!" (Translation: "Time to finish the job... TWIN BROTHER!")

"QUAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Ducktective screamed. (Translation: "*TERRIFIED SCREAM*") The screen faded to black, and the credits rolled. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot stared at the screen, in dissapointment.

"A twin brother?" Eggman asked, sarcastically. "Seriously? _THAT_ was the twist we've been waiting for?!"

"What a dissapointment." Orbot commented.

"YES!" Cubot cheered, with a fully-repaired voice chip. "My head-canon's true!"

"Great!" sighed the doctor. "Now we've spent two months worth of snacks for something as dumb as this! What a rip-off!" He sighed in disbelief. "Well, might as well find a new show to watch for a while. What's on next, Orbot?" The round robot grabbed the TV Guide and opened to noon.

"It's a season premiere of some new hit reality show." Orbot read aloud. "It's called Total Drama Pahkitew Island."

"Pahki-what?" Eggman asked.

"Pahkitew." Orbot replied. "It's the Cree word for 'explode.'"

"Oooh, a show with explosions." He sarcastically waved his hands. "Who's the host, Michael Bay?"

"Actually, sir, I've seen a few episodes of the third season." Cubot raised a finger. "It's a show, where some kids do death-defying stunts, and the host, Chris McClean pushes them out of a plane!"

"He PUSHES them!?" Eggman chuckled. "Out of a PLANE? Now THAT sounds a show that's worth two months of snacks! Cubot, where have you seen these episodes?"

"You can find 'em online!"

"Excellent! Orbot, Cubot! Take this hundred and buy two months of chips, soda (preferebly cream soda), salsa and candy bars. I'll get my super-computer and search for the series! We have a marathon on our hands!"

* * *

The credits began to roll on the finale of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, as Eggman was laughing and applauding the television.

"That was spectacular. How that man can get away with such torture is pure evil!" He cheered. "And that's the kind of entertainment I like!"

"*LAUGHS* I know, right?" Cubot chuckled. "Imagine seeing Sonic and his pals go through thosechallenges!"

"Yes, and I can see myself waving to Sonic as he takes the Dock of Shame." Eggman's eyes widened, then he thought. "Hmmm... Sonic eliminated..."

* * *

"Hey, Chris!" Chef Hatchet came into the office of Chris McClean, with an iPhone at hand. "Somebody's on the phone for ya."

"Let me guess, Courtney's lawyer?" Chris sighed, sitting back into his chair. "I told him, they're alright since that balloon incident."

"Nope." Chef shook his head. Chris scratched his head, and takes the phone.

"Hello?" Chris asks, and a voice on the phone was heard, but no recognizable. "Yeah...really? you don't say? Wait, REALLY?!" He became excited. "Alright, send the contract and I'll be there." He hangs up, and turns to Chef. "Chef, you know what this means?"

"Another season?" Chef gave an evil grin.

"WE'RE BACK, BABY!"

* * *

 **Next time on _Total Drama Mobius,_ The contestants arrive, and the competition goes underway. Who will lose, and who will take victory?**

 **Find out next time on _Total...Drama...Mobius!_**


	2. EP 1: Drama the Hedgehog, Pt 1 (WIP)

_**This crossover of Total Drama and Sonic the Hedgehog contains scenes of extreme stunts, performed by animated teens and Mobians.**_

 _ **Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**_

* * *

The scene opens to a rocky island, where a gigantic banner with Eggman's logo was covering the metallic wall of a laboratory. Chris jumps in front of the camera, and gives a thumbs-up to the cameraman.

"Welcome to Season 7, Total Drama fans!" He explains. "You're probably wondering why you're not watching The Ridonculous Race right now. Well, my new co-host *ahem* 'put in' a good word for me. Heh-heh. Anyway, this'll be unlike any season of Total Drama. My friends, allow me to introduce to you my co-host, Dr. Eggman, from the Sonic game series!" Chris and Chef applaud, as Eggman walks in from behind the curtain.

"Greeting, fans." waved the doctor. "I shall be your co-host for this season, as my friend here, has explained. Now, as usual, 24 competitors will compete in challenges and will be staying in my household. Every few days, one team will vote off one of their own and..." * **Scene cuts to a unloading dock*** "... that eliminated competitor will be sent away, all thanks to..."

"THE EGG O' SHAME!" Chris and Eggman reveal a busted and beated egg-mobile, with big red X's all over it.

"This is the state-of-the-art elimination device, with the markings and holes, created by the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman shows the punch marks and leftover blue spine-hairs.

"Only $99.99, plus shipping and handling!" Chris points out.

"Now, are you ready to see your favourite characters battle for their lives..." Eggman cuts himself off, and chuckles innocently. "...er, I mean, heheh, the grand prize?"

"Then, pack your snacks, don't touch that remote, and get ready for our newest season of..." The camera zooms out from Chris to the view of Eggman's entire base and island. "TOTAL...DRAMA...MOBIUS!"

"Hey," Eggman whined from off-screen. "I wanted to do that!"

* * *

 **(Opening Credits)**

(The four spotlights pop out; one with a Eggman logo on it, one with a sleek shine on it, one knocking toilet paper out, and the fourth one out of the wall, with a badnik flying out. The director claps the clapperboard. Zoom through Eggman's lab past Cubot, the winners' corridor, the loser corridor, the bathrooms, Eggman scheming something and Chris holding the million-dollar case.)

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

(Out of the living room and into the ocean.)

 **You guys are on my mind.**

(In the water, Knuckles and Scott tug back on the Invincibility Statue, Fang appears and the two swim for their lives.)

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

(Above the water, Silver practices his telekinesis, with Blaze and Samey watching. Fang appears and tosses Scott into the lab.)  
 _  
_ **And now I think the answer is plain to see,**

(Pan over to the lab, where Tails is mending Shawn's arm, when Scott flies in and lands, unconscious and wet. Shawn panics and runs, while Scourge laughs, as Gwen and Amy Rose gives him a glare.)  
 _  
_ **I wanna be famous.**

(Pan over to the waterfall, Leshawna and Harold look into each other's eyes, as they were sitting in a raft. Just as the raft goes over the fall, Leshawna leaps out, landing hands first on the rocks while Harold goes with the raft.)  
 _  
_ **I wanna live close to the sun,**

(Pan down to the log. Sonic and Brick were jogging in place as the raft falls behind them. Harold lands in Sonic's arms, confused, and then the log snaps in half, sending Harold, Sonic and Brick falling below.)

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,**

(DJ was comforting animals when he looks up the waterfall, but then gets knocked out as Sonic lands on him, while Brick and Harold fall into the water. Dakota then grabs Sonic and takes a selfie with him.)

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

(Zoom in to the patio; Chef is relaxing in a lounge chair as Orbot brings him a drink. Pan over to Espio meditating at the dinner table; Pan over to Dave and Vector, playing rock-paper-scissors, and Vector wins.)  
 _  
_ **I'll get there one day.**

(Pan over to Ella, singing a song for her animals. Then, a lovestruck bear chases Ella, and she runs, screaming.)

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

(Zoom out to the beach, where Dawn is meditating in between a bear and Metal Sonic; the two creatures get into a slap fight. Pan across the beach and Charmy hops into his drum set and drums up a solo of the theme.)  
 _  
_ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

Zoom to a gigantic dinner table, as all 24 contestants were getting ready to eat. The camera zooms down the table, as it stops in front of Chris eating a steak, Eggman eating bacon and eggs, and Chef serving crappy slop food, looking unamused.)

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zoom in on the fire, changing the scene to the campfire at night. Shadow and Rouge sit in front of the fire; Rouge looking at Shadow lovingly, and Shadow looking at Rouge with a glare.)  
 _  
_ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

(Amy Rose pops up behind them and snaps a picture of them with her phone. Zoom out to reveal the 24 contestants gathered around the fire, and the season's logo: Total Drama Mobius.)

 **(Whistling in tune)**

(Opening Credits end)

* * *

 **Episode 1: Drama the Hedgehog, Part 1  
**

* * *

The black fades back to Chris and Eggman, as they were drinking cold beverages in their lounge chairs.

"Welcome back!" Eggman smiled under his mustache. "Now why don't we introduce our contestants, Chris?"

"Why, of course!" Chris nods, and in come a metallic blue hedgehog, with magenta eyes and claws, carrying a huge bag.

"Well done, Metal Sonic." applauded the evil scientist. "Now let them out." Metal obeys and grabs the bag. he soars over the sea and dumps the contents out of it. Twelve humans and twelve animal-like creature fell in the water, creating a big splash. The head of a teenage boy with spiky carrot-orange hair was the first to pop out of the water.

"What the...?" Scott sputtered. "Where am I?" When he said that, the head of a yellow fox appeared.

"That's what I wanna know." said Tails. Everyone else reached the surface at that time.

"Hello. old friends." Chris said, as he and Eggman flew in with an Egg-mobile.

"CHRIS?" The human teens shockingly screamed.

"EGGMAN?!" The animal people screamed as well.

"Ya rang?" The two host responded.

* * *

Upon shore, the twenty-four players were trying to dry themselves, anyway they can. Some were coughing, some were fixing their clothes, and some... or one... wasn't even wet.

"How are you not even wet?" A pink hedgehog, wearing a magenta-colored dress ask to a silvery-blonde girl wearing a large green sweater, who was meditating on a nearby rock.

"Hmm?" The girl took notice of the hedgehog. "Oh, the robot set me down, not too long ago."

"Who, Metal Sonic?"

"Yes. His aura isn't all bad. He may be made of metal, but his aura says otherwise." The girl looked at the hedgehog, and held out her hand. "I'm Dawn. You must be Amy Rose?" Amy took the hand, with a surprised look.

"How'd you know that?"

"I read people's aura's. Yours is just as sweet and friendly as your childhood was." Suddenly, a wave of cold water showered Amy and Dawn, and they gave a glare at Eggman, holding an empty bucket.

"What?" He said, innocently. "It's hot out!"

* * *

"Okay, contestants." Chris McClean cheered. "You're all going to compete in another season of Total Drama, face dangerous challenges, and claim the grand prize of ONE...MILLION...DOLLARS!" Nobody became very enthusiastic about that.

"Uh, are you dumb, McClean?" A white-skinned, girl with blue/black hair scolded. "Do you really expect us to compete in another season, after all that you've done to us?"

"And you think we're gonna fall for your tricks, Egghead?" A blue hedgehog, wearing a brown scarf and red shoes pointed out. "This is some kinda trap, right?"

"I never asked to be back!" A tall, brown skinned guy, with a white hat, cried out. "I don't wanna hurt another living thing!"

"I REGRET NOTHING!" A tall, red echidna, with pointed knuckles shouted. Everyone began to talk and shout at the same time. Chris had enough, and snapped his fingers. Cubot came with a megaphone and Chris cranked the volume to 'High.'

"EEEEEEEEENOUGH!" The volumed voice of Chris shouted, and everyone stopped talking. "THANK YOU! Now, as I was saying, Eggman and I have been busy, making your first challenge an easy one... for now." Eggman took the megaphone.

"Your first challenge is to find a card on this island, with either the colors red or green. Once you found your card, meet me in my living room, so the teams can be decided. However, you'll be wearing collars, which won't allow you to use your abilities. I'm referring to Sonic and his friends, of course." Chef came and handed each of the Mobians silvery collars, with a red light bulb.

* * *

 **(Bold means confessional)**

 **Sonic: Yep, he is definitely up to something.**

 **Shawn: Seriously, Chris, why am I here? I've made it to the final two on Pahkitew Island, so why am I here again?**

 **Silver: You know, I was busy saving my future, if it weren't for Chris!**

 **Knuckles: Yeah, my first confessional! (pauses) wait, do I have to confess anything?**

* * *

Everyone was ready at the starting line, and Chef raises a checkered flag.

"Ready..." said Chris.

"Set..." said Eggman.

"GO!" The two hosts chimed. Everyone ran across the beach, and Chef put his foot out. A skinny guy, with red hair and glasses tripped over it, and landed face-first in the sand. Chef Hatchet chuckled evily.

"Who will be the first to find a team card?" asked Chris, as he looked at the camera.

"And who will be... crab bait?" Eggman chuckled.

"Find out when we come back!" Chris smiled and the screen faded to black.

* * *

 **(Chapter Not Finished Yet)**


End file.
